


Spooktober Day 17 - Vampire AU | Hunt - Mihawk x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hunt, Multi, Other, Vampire AU, blood mention, more mystery and intrigue, nothing too bad, violence mentio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: 2 more to catch up and then i can dump day 20 til 23 (and by then some more) on yall! Stay tuned!
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/You
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 18





	Spooktober Day 17 - Vampire AU | Hunt - Mihawk x Reader

When you were just made a vampire, you hated the fact that you had to hurt people. Preying on your fellow humans, although they were no longer your fellows. You started preying on the weak, those no one would miss. It took a few years to get better, refine your strategies and get your first taste of a healthy, younger individual. Once you had that very first taste, so much different than the sickly, unhealthy blood you had been consuming until then, you were sold and you knew that you would probably never go back to the easy kills if you didn’t have to. 

It became a game, especially as times got more ‘modern’. Bars filled with people, lonely people, easy to prey on. You made two or three kills over the course of a month or two -good feedings lasted you longer- and then you moved onto a new area, leaving police wondering what kind of killer was at large. You had started finding enjoyment in the hunt, the thrill of it, the excitement. 

Today’s target was immediately chosen the moment you walked into the bar. He stood out, and was exactly your type. A little older than the average customer at the scene, sitting alone at a table to the side. He was reading a book, but his sharp eyes were constantly observing all the other customers at the bar, as if looking for some company. Good thing you came around. 

You ordered two drinks, grabbed them both and sat down next to him, making direct eye contact. His eyes were very light, and when he looked back at you, you got a feeling he was looking straight into your soul. Good thing that you had inhuman strength. No matter how intimidating he may have seemed, you knew you could overpower even stronger humans. Nothing to fear here… and yet, you could feel shiver run down your spine. 

He was attractive with those light yet sharp eyes and perfectly trimmed jet black facial hair. He looked quite young, but some lines on his face betrayed his age. He introduced himself as hawk-eyes and you laughed at the nickname, giving a fake name as well.

_“Waiting on someone?”_ You raised a brow and took a sip of your drink. Step one: make conversation. Step two: lure them out. Step three: feast. Hopefully he’d react so you could slowly start working on step two. 

_“Not necessarily. But here you are.”_ He raised a brown and carefully closed his book, setting it to the side before grabbing the drink you had offered him. 

Ooh, he was good. It would’ve made your heart skip a beat if you were still alive. 

Your conversation went better than expected. He played more hard to get than you had hoped and anticipated, but he was kind, courteous and interested the whole way through, not dropping the ball for a second, and you were sure that you’d get him to at least come to your place by the end of the evening. He seemed a little too classy to make out in an alleyway, but you’d work with whatever you got. 

You were on your fifth drink of the evening when he proposed going to his house. Not something that hadn’t happened before, but something you generally avoided, you knew how to clean up your house, it was better prepped for your ‘dinner parties’. But he seemed to insist, and it wasn’t the first time you’d have done something like that. So you came along, following him through the dark streets. 

He seemed to be walking even more out of town, instead of going back to the city center, which was rare. The bar was already on the edge of town, there weren’t that many residences beyond the point where you were walking. If not for your strength and confidence, you would be terrified by now, it seemed like he didn’t have good intentions. 

He looked back at you, holding out his hand when he noticed you were slowly walking a few steps behind. You decided that since he clearly was trying to get to a remote location, you might as well get it over with and just attack him here and there. 

You smiled, showing your fangs. _“I’m sorry Mr Hawkeye, but this is your last stop. I’m not sure where you’re trying to get me to, but I don’t think I want to go there.”_

He chuckled and you blinked in surprise. Usually people got a different reaction when they saw your fangs, and even more so the red glint in your eyes. In a fraction of a second he was standing before you and you gasped at the speed but also the sudden closeness, as his face was mere inches away from yours. 

That’s when you noticed it. No heartbeat. 

_“I think our plans were similar after all”_

**Author's Note:**

> 2 more to catch up and then i can dump day 20 til 23 (and by then some more) on yall! Stay tuned!


End file.
